


Diaspora

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, San Francisco Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They don’t put him on the postseason roster.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaspora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horizon_greene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizon_greene/gifts).



> Another drabble meme request thing. 
> 
> Set during the 2010 postseason.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

They don’t put him on the postseason roster. Then Harden gets designated for assignment right around the same time too. He texts Mulder: _The Beane curse strikes again_. Mulder doesn’t text back; then again, really, what was he expecting? Mulder never texts back.

Really, the only one whose life hasn’t turned into a complete shitshow, post Beane, is Hudson, but Hudson has always managed to find success wherever he’s been.

Lincecum gets the first game, of course, and matches up with Derek Lowe. 

Zito feels like more of a cheerleader than a baseball player and he wonders if he should even be here. He wonders if he still has a place on the team.

Then he sees Lincecum and Sánchez together during batting practice, laughing and smiling, and he’s pretty sure his place on the team has just been filled in.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
